


Safe in Your Arms

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, hell memories, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Cas helps Dean when he has nightmares





	

"Cas?" Dean stepped into the room they'd set up with a tv and couch. The angel was lying on the couch, eyes closed, but awake.  He sat up and turned toward Dean, tilting his head to the side.

"You went to bed." Cas stated plainly.

"Can't sleep." Dean settled into the spot next to Cas on the couch and leaned on him.

Cas's fingers found Dean's hair. They twirled lightly as Dean sighed happily.  "Want to talk about it?"

"Just Hell nightmares."

"They're back?"

"Just tonight. Don't know what brought them up, but everytime I close my eyes I see it." Dean curled closer to the angel. Cas's hand moved to his shoulder, the same place where he'd held so tightly to Dean to pull him out. "It's easier when I'm with you. You keep the memories at bay."

Cas kissed the top of Dean's head and pulled him tighter into his arms. Dean yawned. He really was exhausted they'd taken on 3 cases in the last ten days. "You need to rest. I'll come with you."

"You'll stay? The whole night?" Dean knew Cas didn't need to sleep. Usually he only stayed until Dean was fast asleep. Then he went about the bunker keeping himself busy quietly, or checking on their allies. Dean didn't mind, most nights.

"Yes." The single word held the weight of a holy vow. "I'll hold you while you sleep, Dean."

Dean stood, taking Cas by the hand as he did. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, tightly. Dean kissed Cas, softly. "I love you."

"I know." Cas quoted Dean who had quoted Star Wars when Cas had first confessed his love a year before. Dean laughed a full, deep laugh, as Cas swept him up into his arms. Had Sam been awake Dean would have resisted, but in the middle of the night, when it was just the two of them, he loved it. He loved when Cas protected him. He'd spent his life being the protector. It was nice to let his guard down completely, confident Cas would keep him safe. 

Cas carried Dean to his bed and laid him down. Then he shed his shoes and stripped to his boxers and climbed in beside Dean. He kissed Dean once more before Dean turned the other direction and Cas wrapped himself around him.

"Goodnight, Cas." Dean mumbled as he drifted into much needed sleep.

"Sleep tight, Dean." Cas smiled, before closing his eyes as well. He didn't need to sleep, but he liked to, sometimes, beside Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
